


Isn't It Always?

by DreadfulMind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, M/M, Presents, Short One Shot, mentions of Pokémon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo sat right next to Kenma on his bed, reading a textbook and trying to make sense of the words. Kenma had long since finished his homework, and was now sat playing Pokemon on his 3DS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't It Always?

**Author's Note:**

> My first Kuroken. It's ambiguous enough that they could be dating if you wanted them to be.

Kuroo sat right next to Kenma on his bed, reading a textbook and trying to make sense of the words. Kenma had long since finished his homework, and was now sat playing Pokemon on his 3DS. 

Kuroo used to think Kenma would just speed through his homework so he could play, but he actually did it all correctly, he was sometimes even able to help Kuroo with his homework. 

Kuroo decided that he would give up for the time being, he promised his mom he'd be home for dinner and he would have to leave soon. So he made himself comfortable and laid his head on top of Kenma's to watch him play.

Kenma was nice enough to tilt the screen a little up so Kuroo could watch. 

"You suck," Kuroo joked when Kenma's Psyduck fainted.

"Shut up," Kenma muttered back, he brought out another Pokemon, an Umbreon, and was able to quickly defeat his opponent's Gothorita. Then he shot a glance up to Kuroo.

Kuroo laughed, "alright, alright, I guess you don't suck that much,"

After a while of watching Kenma play, Kuroo started to get impatient, he had to be home in a hour.

"Kenma, I have to go soon, can you out your game down and talk to me?" He whined. He put his hand on the DS to cover the screen, "come on,"

He listen to Kenma sigh, "when are you leaving?"

"Like in an hour,"

"Five more minutes then," Kenma slid the DS out from Kuroo's hand and continued to play for another six minutes. 

"Kenma," Kuroo whined again, "you said five minutes and it's been six,"

Kenma closed his DS, not even bothering to save or turn it off and looked at Kuroo "what do you want to talk about?"

It should have sounded cold, but it didn't, not really.

"How's school?"

"Fine, my grades are good,"

"But I mean, like have you made any new friends?" Kuroo was graduating soon and he wanted Kenma to have friends in his class.

"Umm, there are a couple girls in my class that started talking to me," Kenma said, "they like my hair,"

"That's good," Kuroo said, he played with a couple strands of Kenma's hair, "are you going to keep your hairstyle like this?"

Kenma shrugged, "I think so, a lot of people seem to like it,"

"I like it,"

"I know," Kenma started to push back his hair, "but sometimes it does get in my face when I play," 

Kuroo suddenly got an idea and got off the bed to retrieve his bag.

"I was waiting until next week to give it to you but I figure now is as good as ever," he came back to the bed with a little bag with hair clips in it, "I noticed you kept sweeping your hair out of your face so I bought you these,"

He poured the contents into his hands and sat back next to Kenma. He showed him the hair clips. There were all cats, of course, and they were all making different kinds of faces and in various shades if hair color.

"Will you put some on me?" Kenma picked a few up to get a closer look at them and then picked out two and held them out to Kuroo.

Kuroo noticed the slightest hint of a blush on Kenma's face as he took the clips, "sure,"

He took the serious looking cat and the cat with a weird grin and clipped them to either side of Kenma's hair, making sure to get it out of his face.

Kenma looked adorable like that, the black clips visible against the blond of his hair and Kenma still had the faint blush which was now on full display. 

"Perfect," Kuroo said, "it won't be in your face anymore,"

Kenma pulled his knees in, "were they supposed to be my gift for our friendship anniversary?"

"You remembered it?" Kuroo was genuinely surprised Kenma knew.

"You saved it into my calendar," 

"Oh right," Kuroo had completely forgotten he set it a few months ago.

"Should I give you your present now too then?" Kenma asked him.

"You got me a present?" Kuroo's face lit up, Kenma never got him presents. Kuroo never minded though since him and Kenma always got to spend the day together at the arcade or the mall. Being with Kenma was always enough.

Kenma wordlessly got off the bed and opened his closet, "close your eyes," Kenma called out.

Kuroo did as told and heard the ruffling of bags.

"I didn't have a chance to wrap it yet," Kenma said

Kuroo nodded and kept his eyes shut until Kenma told him to open them. He was met with a fairly large stuffed animal. A yellow cat with black patches all over. 

Kuroo grabbed it in his hands and set it on his lap, "cats seem to be the theme this year," he said.

Kenma got back onto the bed and resumed playing his game, "isn't it always?"

Kuroo looked over at his friend and smiled, remembering the previous years when their gifts were always cat related. Like the cat mug with the tail as the handle, or the video game that revolved around owning a cat and caring for it. Or the wallet, or the tshirt, or even the bookbag. It was always cats.

He pulled the cat to his chest, "I think I'll name him Nekozume," he smirked at his superb naming abilities.

Kenma scoffed, "clever,"

Kuroo leaned over and nuzzled the top of Kenma's head. He then resumed the position they had earlier, watching Kenma play and enjoying his company.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just wrote this because I wanted to practice writing their characters, I hope I did them justice?
> 
> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
